The present invention relates to drain cleaners.
Drain cleaners are used to clear clogs and other debris out of drains and other types of conduits. A drain cleaner typically includes an elongated cable that can be inserted into a drain. The cable may be rotated, or spun, to help break up clogs within the drain. More recent drain cleaners include motors to help spin the cables. These drain cleaners, however, may be relatively heavy and/or bulky, making them difficult to transport.